


Амаэ

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daily Routine, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: первое свидание - самое трудное, особенно 14-го февраля





	Амаэ

«Если вы будете слишком долго сидеть у нас, ни один другой посетитель не сможет присоединиться к нам и насладиться напитком».

Даже в день Святого Валентина взгляд цеплялся за эти таблички на стеклянных дверях. Нарочито вежливые, они словно насмехались над влюбленными парами. Их смех приглушался лишь торопливыми шагами и звоном колокольчика над дверью ближайшей кофейни.

Среди толпы их было трое: Кисе, его волнение и Акаши. Взгляд Кисе зацепился за галстук Акаши, который темной змеей скользил по призрачно-белой ткани. Хотелось вцепиться зубами в этот тугой узел – быть может, первый из тысячи других, – который сейчас поправляли аккуратные пальцы Акаши.

– Может быть, кофе?

Кисе радостно кивнул, благодарный за предложение, и невольно коснулся пальцами шеи, нащупав лишь ворот свободной кофты. Охваченный чувствами, он неосознанно подстраивался под движения Акаши.

Внутри – под молчаливым укором таблички – им досталось место возле стойки, где на них вылупилось запотевшее стекло сифонной кофеварки. Запах эспрессо, отдающий жженной карамелью и лесным орехом, толкнул Кисе в грудь, а после – защекотал ноздри. Крутившаяся в голове мысль, что не стоит запинаться о собственные ноги, нервно подмигнула на прощание.

Немолодой японец – «Два эспрессо, пожалуйста» – ловко разлил кофе по двум маленьким чашкам и пододвинул их к гостям.

– Приятного отдыха, – вежливо улыбнулся он, прежде чем принять следующий заказ.

Кисе даже не расслышал его слов, поскольку Акаши одним присутствием заглушал все. Кисе всматривался в каждое его движение и чувствовал себя потерявшимся. Для того, чтобы потерять связь с реальностью, ему оказалось достаточным смотреть на Акаши Сейджуро.

– Я никогда не спрашивал тебя, Кисе, – негромко сказал Акаши, и голос его терялся за жужжанием кофемолки, – почему ты выбрал именно модельный бизнес.

Акаши обычно говорил мало. Каждое слово – тщательно обдумано. Он – явно тяготясь некоторыми воспоминаниями – наложил на себя табу не заговаривать о личном. Иногда Кисе завидовал его способности абстрагироваться. Гораздо чаще он представлял, как, ограниченный сферой затонувшего батискафа, Акаши сидел, обняв колени, и ждал, когда схлынет волна эмоций.

– Это не я его выбрал, а он меня, Акаши-ччи, – пожал плечами Кисе. Он сделал короткий глоток, выдерживая полагавшуюся паузу – все, как его учили в школе моделей. – Сестра попросила сходить с ней на кастинг. Она сильно нервничала, царапала мои ладони и постоянно смотрелась в зеркало, не старит ли ее подобранный консилер. Как результат – пробы провалились, и ей посоветовали поработать над имиджем. Знаешь, Акаши-ччи, хоть это и моя сестра, я тогда был полностью солидарен с агентами. Не один подиум не удержит испуганную модель, а на снимках – никто не увидит желаемого образа.

Акаши слушал его вдумчиво и – явно неосознанно – скользил пальцами по ободу кофейной чашки. На его губах играла бледная улыбка, точно он не был уверен, украсит ли она его, Кисе, историю.

– Но самое интересное началось позже, когда один из представителей агентства заметил меня и захотел пообщаться поближе. – Кисе невольно выделил последнее слово, отчего оно приобрело новый, двусмысленный оттенок.

Он не ждал от Акаши ответной шутки, но все же – глупо лгать отражению в чашке – мелькнула мысль: меняется ли что-нибудь между ними?

– Я понял, к чему ты ведешь, – расслабленно кивнул Акаши. – Твои внешность и манера поведения оказались более соответствующими модельным стандартам, чем у сестры.

Кисе хотелось верить, что за осторожными словами скрывался комплимент. Он с таким упорством догонял – вверх, по крутому склону, обдирая колени на виражах, – Акаши, что не хотел ждать от него ничего другого, кроме одобрения.

Кисе совершенно забыл, что всегда можно найти обходную тропу, достаточно отвлечь внимание Акаши самим собой. Для этого следовало придвинуть стул – ухо царапнул скрип половиц под ним – ближе и, опершись подбородком на подставленную ладонь, продолжил:

– Я не боялся вспышек объективов уже тогда, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы дать мне шанс и пригласить на следующий кастинг. А спустя несколько дней получил первые фото в альбом и приглашение на съемку.

– Неужели все было так просто?

Улыбка Акаши заметно смягчилась и наполнилась непривычной для него иронией.

– Если из нас с сестрой выбрали меня – на женском кастинге! – это не просто так, – помедлив, ответил Кисе. – Мне дали шанс, который я обязан выжать досуха.

– Это не случай, Кисе, а совокупность качеств, которые являются подходящими для модели. – Акаши прикрыл глаза, как всегда делал, поясняя очевидную истину. – Удачный момент вынес бы тебя на гребень волны лишь единожды, ты же удерживаешься на нем до сих пор.

Слова Акаши отозвались дрожью по телу Кисе, давая молчаливое разрешение коснуться жесткого отглаженного рукава. Незаметный для окружающих жест доверия.

– Оно того стоит, пока волна несет тебя к тому, кого ты догоняешь, разве нет, Акаши-ччи?

– Удерживать равновесие нужно для себя, в противном случае – вода сомкнется над твоей головой. Ты разве не боишься смерти, Кисе?

Вопрос Акаши – неожиданный, но при этом логичный и закономерный, заставивший Кисе ощутить, как потеют ладони. Взгляд – алчущие, вожделеющие глаза дракона, привлеченного золотистыми бликами, – бесстыдно выдал все, и на мгновение Кисе забылся, вздрогнул и потянулся к Акаши.

К запаху кофе примешались нотки белого кедра и бамбука. Дорогой парфюм.

– Акаши-ччи…

– Я оплачу тебе учителя по риторике.

Сознательно или же нет, Акаши контратаковал.

Неоправдавшиеся ожидания комом встали в горле Кисе, мешая ответить. Он смотрел на Акаши с непониманием и легкой обидой, пытаясь уловить грань, от которой следовало теперь вести отсчет.

Впервые Кисе Рёта смотрел на человека, выражение чьего лица не давало ему ни единой подсказки. Спокойствие Акаши дразнило его и одновременно пугало – он неприкрыто издевался, получая удовольствие от растерянности Кисе.

– Модель, которая умеет красиво говорить, ценится намного выше, Кисе, – мягко пояснил Акаши погодя.

Кисе благодарен ему – за сниженную планку. Влюбленный в Акаши, Кисе все еще привыкал к их новой близости, разорвавшей удушающие рамки «капитан-игрок» и порой забывал, что с ним нельзя играть по привычным правилам. С Акаши нельзя быть прежним, и это только раззадоривало, заставляя облизывать губы.

Кисе чувствовал, что действительно удерживал равновесие на гребне волны, и это был настоящий вызов – требовалось гораздо больше сил и выдержки, чем для преодоления порога Идеальной Копии.

– Можно нескромный вопрос? Твои слова считаются за комплимент?

– Возможно.

Акаши улыбнулся и попросил счет у подошедшего баристы. Тот широко улыбнулся и отвесил почтительный поклон. Кисе был удостоен вежливого кивка, но он, торопливо допивавший из чашки, даже не задумался над этим.

Сзади уже витал запах сладких духов, в обрамлении вежливого приветствия, – «их» место вновь обратилось в безликие стулья у стойки. Поле зрения снова расширилось, и Кисе наконец заметил, сколько влюбленных пар вместил в себя небольшой зал.

Они с Акаши – единственные юноши, которые пришли вместе. Вокруг щебечущие девушки, цеплявшиеся тонкими пальцами за ладони своих парней, хлопавшие накрашенными ресницами, а они казались чужими среди праздника.

Чужими для всех, кроме друг друга. Иначе бы Кисе не провел вчерашний вечер у ноутбука, нервно покусывая губы – в такт любимой песне – и выбирая маршрут, который бы одобрил Акаши.

И не подпрыгивал бы на месте за полчаса до встречи, в страхе перед тем, что не сможет влюбиться в того Акаши, который не носит костюмы и может позволить себе больше, чем сдержанную улыбку. Кисе долго напоминал себе, что даже в свободной баскетбольной форме Акаши оставался прежним – иначе бы оба отказались от свидания.

И Кисе бы не позволял себе касаться украдкой холодных пальцев Акаши – пока они шли, защищенные плотным потоком толпы. И – Кисе был в этом уверен – Акаши не заговорил бы первым.

– Но все же ты не ответил мне, Кисе.

Свидание с каждой минутой все больше напоминало экзамен, и каждая неверная фраза могла снять целый балл.

– Я не думаю, что сравнение со смертью уместно, Акаши-ччи, - пожал плечами Кисе. – Стихия не всесильна, она всего лишь задает движение. И, возвращаясь к теме моей работы, если бы на том кастинге приглашение получила моя сестра, то кто знает, где бы я теперь работал?

Кисе усмехнулся, точно мысленно уже соскользнул с темы, и подмигнул Акаши. Он слишком привык отвечать из-под улыбчивой маски.

– Ты лучше других знаешь, какой мой главный талант, Акаши-ччи, и как именно он развивается. Это не касается только баскетбола или работы, это относится ко всей жизни. Думаю, я могу позволить себе пользоваться случаями.

Акаши резко остановился и кинул взгляд на часы, змейкой оплетавшие его запястье. Между ними протиснулся какой-то мужчина, торопливо, и толпа увлекла его к станции метро. Скользнувшая мимо девочка толкнула Кисе огромной сумкой, и он невольно прижался к Акаши, оплоту спокойствия среди охваченными лихорадкой людьми.

– К сожалению, у нас осталось всего десять минут, Кисе, и мне придется отправиться в офис отца. А пока я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Часы в телефоне Кисе подтвердили слова Акаши, и ничего не оставалось, как послушной сомнамбулой последовать за ним. Кисе казалось, что галстук Акаши теперь перетягивал его шею, и приходилось оттягивать ворот кофты ради очередного вдоха.

Шумный проспект сменился узким тупиком. Если бы не Акаши, Кисе никогда и не узнал, что за ларьком «Bokujo Sibori» можно найти укромное место. Коробка со знакомым логотипом на асфальте, и на ней – гневно брошенная коробка конфет. Помятая, с растрепанным бантом, но не вскрытая. Где-то над ними переливался ехидным розовым рекламный щит.

Акаши явно хотел показать не это.

Нужна немалая смелость, чтобы влюбиться в Акаши – со всеми его строгими узлами и правилами. Потерять голову как в первый раз, ныряя на антрацитово-серую глубину: ладонь к ладони, а меж ними – выпуклое стекло-глазок батискафа.

Особая смелость нужна тому, кто осмелится поцеловать Акаши. Чувствовать его властные пальцы на собственной шее, мягкие, заботливые касания губ – словно в первый раз. Растягивать каждое мгновение, забывая, как правильно дышать.

Акаши отстранился деликатно, позволяя Кисе самому отпустить его. Последние древесные ноты этого дня. Кисе возвращался в реальность заторможено, и прощальные слова Акаши добрались до сознания не сразу.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты умело пользовался своими талантами, Кисе, и постараюсь проследить за этим.

На языке Акаши Сейджуро это означало второе свидание. И Кисе с легким сердцем смотрел, как тот неслышным призраком возвращался к своей обычной жизни.


End file.
